ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo Liquid
Cosmo Liquid (コスモス液体 - Cosma Liquid) is a monster that appeared in episodes 2 and 3 of Ultraman Taro (series). Subtitle: Space Monster (宇宙怪獣 Uchuu Kaiju) Powers/Abilities *Liquid Morph: Cosmo Liquid can morph into liquid. *Long Tounge: Cosmo Liquid has a long tongue that can grab small targets from dozens of feet away. History After the destruction of Astromons at Ultraman Taro’s hand, Cosmo Liquid was the first kaiju to appear, confirming a new age of monsters had begun. He rose from the depths of a lake deep in the mountains and was quickly on the attack, devouring a group of men in a house near his home, sucking them into his mouth while. The man-eater then destroyed the house and headed on. The next day, ZAT came to search for the creature and he was shot at through a blanket of fog but escaped by turning into his liquid state. Kentaro was told a of a sighting of the monster, that it rose from the water, consumed a man, then vanished by liquefying himself, leaving the rocket shell launched at it behind, confirming it had been the same monster at the mountains. Kentaro explained this to the rest of ZAT and they electrified the river, forcing Cosmo Liquid to form into his solid state. The monster left the water to avoid electrocution and was assaulted by ZAT with their entire arsenal, even flamethrowers but the only thing that could hurt it were the electric power lines nearby. As the beast fought back, he attempted to eat one of them, only to pull up the tree he hung onto. The group fought hard to defend their friend and Kentaro was forced to summon Taro’s power into the fray. The hero rescued his host’s teammate and then engaged the terrible beast in combat with ZAT’s help. It seemed Cosmo Liquid would die by Taro’s hand but he was chased into the hole that Live King was in, his leg getting stuck and Live King tried to consume him. Taro transformed the Taro Bracelet into a spear and impaled Cosmo Liquid threw the neck, causing Cosmo Liquid to turn into a liquid but only to be eaten by Live King. Later, they used a spear to stab into Live King’s stomach to try to free their friends, unintentionally freeing Cosmo Liquid. Vengeful, Cosmo Liquid attacked Live King, sparking a brawl between the two. Even after being blasted by Live King’s flames, Cosmo Liquid kept fighting between each other, no one getting a clear advantage. After getting slammed through a building, Cosmo Liquid threw a tantrum but picked up a tank nearby, throwing it into Live King but the resulting explosion did nothing. The rest of ZAT arrived, dropping sneezing powder on both monsters, causing them to have sneezing fits, though it was intentional that Cosmo Liquid did, as it was meant to get Kentaro out of Live King. However, thanks to Cosmo Liquid hitting him in the stomach, Live King sneezed up Kentaro and the dog, unharmed. Now able to hit the monsters without worry, ZAT attacked but the monsters were unharmed by their weapons and went to attacking the city instead of one another. Kentaro finally transformed into Ultraman Taro once more and attacked both giants. At first he did well but Cosmo Liquid wrapped his tongue around Taro’s throat, gaining them the upper hand. However, Taro managed to get free of the two beasts and freeze both monsters. ZAT then managed to shatter Cosmo Liquid with a wreaking ball-like device, killing him for good. Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju